Shining Hope
by Time Thief
Summary: The future is bleak; Hope is scarce. Can these two pull it through to the end, through thick and thin? Will their courage be enough?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The forest was incredibly calm, that day. It was seldom like this. When the usual air of restlessness had simply vanished, leaving everyone placid. Sometimes, this unusual composed feeling even made it's way into me. However, it was these days that made me want to give in to the darkness the most.

I get the feeling that it would be easier that way. All hope has been lost, ever since I came into existence. Maybe it would be easier... to give into instinct. To let go of all reason, and leave the bleakness of this world behind. I sat on the dark ledge of a lush tree beside me. Underneath me, a group of Ledyba seemed to be fighting over something.

_Great... A break in the calm._

There were always fights. Most of the time, I didn't get involved. I watched as they all began to damage each other, supposedly a turf war. Generally, those caught in the dark only made sounds rather than speak. But, no food seemed to be in the center of the fight, so I assumed the other typical option.

Suddenly, a wild buzz of energy swept through me. I ducked in the shadows, trying to watch what was going on. Something felt terribly wrong, as if everything was... out of place.

Beneath me, I noticed that all of the Ledyba had fallen unconscious. I must have not been really paying attention... or did it happen that fast? A blur of green streaked across the ground below, then it was gone. I couldn't help it; My curiosity had gotten the better of me. I lowered myself to the ground, my body still buzzing with a sense of wrongness. I usually didn't come out into the open, but this situation was different. I felt like I had to know.

Abruptly, an odd popping noise sounded behind me. I quickly turned, the figure in front of me looking to still be a blur of green. Splotches of brown covered it, showing that it must have been hiding underground.

For just a second, I thought it might be an agent. I thought that it might have been sent to destroy me, as if I wasn't needed any more. My presence was known, after all. It was then that I had accepted my fate.

But then, I got a good look at it. The truth is, it was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. I would never get that image out of my mind. Then, he spoke.

"Tell me... Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - A Proposition**

The still water rippled, as though a faint wind had disturbed it's surface. She knew, though, that this wasn't possible. Suddenly, out of the black water, a dark figure hopped ashore. She stayed in the shadows, out of sight of the new arrival.

_Sableye._ She silently fluttered through the darkness, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She stayed underneath a tree, sticking close to the trunk. Then, she crept silently up through the branches to the top, where she sat herself in the crown.

She thought about where he was. Probably out exploring, alone, putting himself in the way of danger just to protect the planet. Lost in her thoughts, a sudden rustling brought her back to the real world.

Looking down, the Sableye appeared to be mulling around in the grass. He looked around frantically, searching for something. Instantly, in a flash of light, the Sableye fell unconscious. And, there he was, a bright spot in a dark world. It was these moments that reminded her of the past, whisking her through time in her memories.

She was sitting as she was now, high in a tree, watching down below. Three unusual Pokémon had come into the forest, and the residents weren't too happy about it. They were fighting off all kinds of other Pokémon, left and right, firing off Dragon Pulses, Thunderbolts, and Flamethrowers. On one side of them were a group of Ledyba, albeit they were dropping like flies from the newcomer's strong attacks. On the other side were a group of Jumpluff.

Of course, she merely continued to sit and watch nonchalantly. She never enjoyed getting involved, and hated having her presence known. Except, of course, by one Pokémon.

"Hey!" The voice shook her out of her thoughts of him. "We know you're here! He told us about you. We're with him. Please reveal yourself." She slowly lowered herself from the tree, and went out into the open. Any friend of him is a friend of hers. She came up to them, silently enjoying the looks of astonishment on their faces. Swiftly, they bowed, introducing themselves.

"My name is Arcanine", the scruffy looking one said. He was red, with a pale-colored fur and a long scar across one of his black-irised eyes. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"And, I'm Kingdra", the fish-type Pokémon mentioned. It was a deep blue, it's body covered with scars. It seemed to have an air of toughness about it, as though it had a long, complicated history. Then again, most Pokémon here did.

"I'm known as Luxray. I'm the leader of this little group. We're known as Team Believer, and we're a part of the PIT."

"The PIT?" She thought out loud, though she was thinking that she had heard that name before.

"The Planetary Investigation Team. You know, it's a huge team researching the planet's-"

"Yes, yes. I understand. What is it that you want?"

"Normally, he would come for this kind of a visit, but today he is busy. We only came to ask you a question. Would you join the PIT?" She thought for a moment. Joining would mean helping him in any and every way possible(Not to mention being with him more), but it would also mean officially taking a stand against the Overlord. The Overlord surely knew of her presence already, and was most likely keeping tabs on her. Joining would put her life in danger of it.

"I'll do it." What did it matter if her life was in danger? There wasn't any point of living in a world like this, anyway. The Overlord is not in his right mind. She was the only one who could correct the wrongs of the past.

"That's great!" All three of them looked extremely happy. Of course, a job well done. "We'll report back immediately. Sorry to bother you, miss." With that, they had both merely turned and went back on their ways. However, she had had the oddest feeling that she would see them again...

Back in her present, she felt a rustling sound beside her. She turned, only to find him sitting there. She blushed, realizing how close he was. Noticing how she could feel his body heat emanating just enough-

"You shouldn't daydream so often." His voice was deep and rich, the way it had always been. However, whenever she heard it, it still made her want to swoon all over again. As it was, she could only begin to slightly tremble. It always happened when he neared.

"Right", she mumbled quickly, attempting to contain herself and her thoughts.

"I heard that Team Believer visited you the other day. What did you say?"

"Let's just say that I'm on your side now."

"So you did accept! That's excellent news. I'm very glad to be working with you, though you probably already knew that." She could only giggle, which made him smile. "I'm sure we'll make a good time of it. I know we will, no matter what the inevitable outcome."

_And I really don't care... as long as I'm with you!_ She wished she had the courage to say it out loud. She wished that she could borrow a smidgen of his own, because she knew the ridiculous amounts he had. That was just the Pokémon he was, she supposed.

"Say..."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Would you like to accompany me on an exploration?"


End file.
